Jestem w ciąży?
by Salut-chan
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Arthur Kirkland zauważył, że wciąż ma z rana mdłości. Co się stanie kiedy Alfred F Jones zaciągnie go do lekarza? Pojawia się FrUK i inne pairingi. Oznaczenie T dla bezpieczeństwa.
1. Rozdział 1

**Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego.  
Autor oryginału: crazypony37  
Tytuł oryginału: I'm pregnant?  
Link: w profilu****  
Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest**

T/N: Moje kolejne tłumaczenie. Jako, że moja beta nie ma ostatnio czasu, a ja naprawdę chcę nie tylko tłumaczyć ale i publikować, nie betowane. Zresztą tak jak ostatnie opublikowane przeze mnie rozdziały. Mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba.

* * *

Translations:

Engleetare- (Francuski Ameryki) Anglia

Angleterre- (Francuski) Anglia

Ludzkie imiona zostały użyte, a myśli są zapisane kursywą.

* * *

Wstęp:

Kiedy Arthur Kirkland obudził się tego ranka jego życie było normalne, a przyjamniej tak normalne jak mogło być życie państwa. Teraz stał w deszczu na zewnątrz szpitala i zrozumiał, że jego życie zmieniło się kompletnie i nie miał pojęcia czy to dobrze czy źle.

Arthur obudził się o siódmej rano i zrozumiał dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze padało, ale w Anglii to nie było niezwykłe. Po drugie jego telefon dzwonił. Spojrzał na wyświetlany kontakt i zobaczył, że to Alfred. _Świetnie, to jest po prostu pierwsza rzecz, której potrzebuję rano. _Przeciwko jego rozsądkowi, odebrał telefon.

- Alfred, po co do mnie dzwonisz?

- Whoa, czekaj! Jestem twoim tak jakby bratem, więc czemu mam mieć powód by do ciebie dzwonić?

- Ponieważ za każdym razem kiedy do mnie dzwonisz zawsze chcesz coś zrobić, jak ostatnim razem kiedy postawiłeś na moim podwórku olbrzymi znak „Własność Ameryki"!

- Hahaha, okej uspokój się, tym razem nie ma żadnych znaków.

- Dobrze więc, co to jest?

- Dzwonię bo teraz jestem w Londynie przez jutrzejszą Światową Konferencję i zadecydowałem, że rozjaśnię twój kulawy dzień i przyjdę do twojego domu!

- ... czekaj, co, NIE! Nie możesz zaprosić się dzisiaj do mojego domu! Mam rzeczy do zrobienia!

- Cóż... haha za późno!

- Co do diabła masz na myśli mówiąc za późno?

Kiedy to mówił drzwi jego sypialni otworzyły się gwałtownie i wkroczył Ameryka wyglądający jakby włamywanie się do czyjegoś domu i wtargnięcie do ich sypialni było całkowicie normalne. Arthur natychmiast wyskoczył z łóżka, z twarzą tak czerwoną ja pomidory Antonia.

- Co do diabła sobie myślisz...

Ale zanim miał szansę skończyć krzyczeć na Alfreda poczuł falę mdłości, która kazała mu natychmiast biec do łazienki. Pochylił się nad toaletą, zwracając swoje wnętrzności. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Alfred podszedł do drzwi.

- Jak w ogóle dostałeś się do mojego domu, idioto?

- Hahaha... Ach, to. Będziesz potrzebował nowego okna.

- Cholera jasna, i to jest to co dostaję od ochron...

Mdłości wróciły, tym razem nawet silniejsze.

- Haha, jeny Iggy masz kaca czy coś?

- Nie, idioto, nie mam kaca! Jestem po prostu chory. Tak było przez cały tydzień.

Figlarny uśmiech Alfreda natychmiast zmienił się w wyraz niepokoju.

- Umm, gościu, to jest źle, bo jeśli nie masz kaca i to nie jest przez twoje jedzenie, bo jesteś jedynym, który nie choruje od niego, to jest poważne.

- Cholera! Znowu gotowanie. Już ci mówiłem, i reszcie świata swoją drogą, że nie ma niczego złego w moim jedzeniu!

- Yeah, yeah, okey, dalej chodźmy do lekarza!

Arthur znalazł się nagle przewieszonego na ramieniu młodszego kraju, niesionego po schodach do jego samochodu.

- Do diabła! ALFRED POSTAW MNIE NA ZIEMIĘ!

Alfred zawiózł go całą drogę do gabinetu lekarza zanim posłuchał faktu, że po pierwsze ten lekarz jest dla dzieci i pod drugie Arthur wciąż jest w bokserkach, w których sypia. Więc po powrocie do domu i ubraniu się, wrócił do samochodu Amerykanina, wybierając zignorowanie w tej chwili wybitego okna.

- Więc dokąd Iggy?

- Uhh, nie nazywaj mnie Iggy, mam na imię Arthur. Po prostu na pogotowie, tam jest lekarz, który specjalizuje się w krajach.

- Yeah, okej _Arthur_. Jeny Iggy, czemu nie mogę nazywać cię Iggy, a może wolisz bym mówił do ciebie Engleetare, czy jak tam do cholery nazywa cię Francis?

- Angleterre, on mówi Angleterre i wiesz co, nazywaj mnie Iggy czy jak tam chcesz, nie obchodzi mnie to.

* * *

Wynudzony Arthur siedział poczekalni przez godzinę. Kiedy przybyli na pogotowie, musiał wypełnić papiery, a następnie pielęgniarka musiała zabrać go na kilka testów zanim umieściła go z powrotem w nudnej poczekalni. Ściany w pomieszczeniu były pomalowane na beżowo i umieszczono na nich schematy ludzkiego ciała i reklamy leków. Magazyny na stołach wokół miały już rok, a jedyny telewizor tutaj był włączony na raczej depresyjnym kanale z wiadomościami. Każdy w tym pokoju wydawał się być tak znudzony jak on, prócz Alfreda, któremu udało się przyciągnąć każde dziecko z pomieszczenia. Opowiadał im głośne historie o przygodach Super Ameryki. Kiedy tylko Arthur miał zamiar kazać mu się zamknąć i zachowywać odpowiednio do jego wieku wszedł mężczyzna w lekarskim kitlu.

- Pan Kirkland?

- Dzień dobry, to ja.

- Dzień dobry, panu. Nazywam się doktor Brown i mam wyniki pańskich testów. Mógłbyś pan udać się ze mną do innego...

Spojrzał na Alfreda, który właśnie krzyknął „BUM!"

- Przejść do innego, cichszego pomieszczenia?

- Tak, pewnie. Alfred jeśli zrobisz coś głupiego osobiście upewnię się, że już nigdy nie będziesz mógł wstąpić do tego kraju.

Nie ma potrzeby wspominać, że Arthur nie był w najlepszym nastroju. Kiedy szedł białymi korytarzami do innego obskurniejszego pokoju niż poczekalnia jego humor nie polepszył się. Usiadł na miejscu kiedy lekarz znowu przeglądał akta, jakby kwestionował to co mówiły.

- Więc... Panie Kirkland czy Anglio, które pan woli?

- Kirkland jest w porządku, niech pan po prostu dojdzie do sedna.

- Tak... więc problem w tym, że nie wiem dokładnie co panu powiedzieć.

- Co ma pan na myśli mówiąc, że nie wie pan co mi powiedzieć! Jest pan lekarzem i powinien pan wiedzieć!

- Nie, panie Kirkland to nie tak, że nie wiem co to jest. Po prostu nie myślałem, że to jest możliwe.

- Powtórzę, do do diabła ma pan na myśli?

- Zgodnie z tym... jest pan w pierwszym miesiącu ciąży.

Przez chwilę nastąpiła cisza, zanim Arthur pokonał szok i odzyskał zdolność mówienia.

- ... Ta cholerna żaba!


	2. Rozdział 2

Tłumaczenie:*

mon petite- (fr.) mój mały. Yeah, to trochę dziwna pieszczotliwa nazwa

mon cher- (fr.) mój drogi

mon ami- (fr.) mój przyjaciel

¿podría callar- (his.) mógłbyś się zamknąć 

* * *

_W ciąży... on był co?_

Wydawało się, że doktor Brown zrzucił na jego życie bombę i teraz ledwie pamiętał kim jest i gdzie się znajduje. Nagle poczuł jak jego pierś się zaciska, a jego myśli zakrywa mgła, kiedy zaczął panikować.

_- Panie Kirkland... wszystko w porządku? I o co chodzi z tą żabą?_

- Ja... To... AH! Cholera! Muszę pomyśleć!

- Panie Kirkland, niech pan poczeka! Jest jeszcze wiele rzeczy, o których musimy porozmawiać!

- Taa, cokolwiek. Wychodzę.

Panika ogarnęła Arthura kiedy wybiegał z pomieszczenia. Kiedy biegł korytarzem i przebiegał przez frontowe drzwi nie miał pojęcia co potrzebuje poza miejscem, w którym może się uspokoić i pomyśleć. A to opuszczone przez Boga miejsce było zbyt duszne by zrobić coś więcej poza oddychaniem. Kiedy w końcu wybiegł na ulicę, uderzyła go fala radości, gdy uświadomił sobie, że wciąż pada. Kiedy zimne krople upadły na niego poczuł jak panika się rozmywa i był zadowolony, jeden z nielicznych razów, że tu pada. Skierował się do krzykliwego mustanga Alfreda i usiadł na masce. Musiał wszystko przemyśleć, zanim Alfred go znajdzie i zacznie męczyć głupimi pytaniami. _Więc był w ciąży. _Z jakiegoś powodu to go nie zaskoczyło, to było po prostu jego szczęście, że coś takiego mogło się wydarzyć. 

* * *

Alfred był tak pogrążony w opowiadaniu swojej super-niesamowitej-szalonej-epickiej historii o tym jak on, Super Ameryka, jedną ręką uratował świat od Pana Doktora Złego Komunizmu, i całkowicie przegapił fakt, że Iggy opuścił poczekalnię. Minęło dwadzieścia minut, zanim zauważył to, w rzeczywistości, czterolatek.

- A następnie ja byłem jak ŁUP, BAM, BUM! I Ivan, to znaczy Pan Doktor Zły Komunizm powiedział „Ahhhh, nie, Super Ameryka jesteś po prostu zbyt silny i cool i przystojny, i...

- Umm, proszę pana? To nie jest ten gość z którym pan tu był?

Alfred przestał mówić, spojrzał przez pokój i zobaczył bardzo bladą twarz Arthura wybiegającego z gabinetu.

- Och yeah, to on. Okej dzieciaki wszyscy byliście niesamowici, znaczy super niesamowici, prawie tak niesamowici jak ja! Ale teraz muszę iść!

Alfred szybko wybiegł z budynku, próbując odkryć gdzie odbiegł Arthur. _Zapisać sobie, przestać używać tak często słowa niesamowity, zaczynam brzmieć jak ten dziwny facet Gilbert. _Kiedy go w końcu znalazł, Anglia siedział na deszczu, opierając się o jego samochód. Kiedy Ameryka przyjrzał się lepiej jego twarzy mógł zobaczyć łzy zbierające się w jego oczach. To była jedna rzecz, którą Amerykanin widział tylko raz.

- Arthur, co się stało?

- Nic, absolutnie nic.

Sprawy idą źle 

* * *

_Sprawy idą dobrze. __Pomyślał do siebie Francis kiedy siedział przy barze w bardzo głośnym i krzykliwym klubie. ____Co więcej może potrzebować mężczyzna kiedy ma dwóch swoich najlepszych przyjaciół i klub pełen pięknych mężczyzn i kobiet. Mówiąc__ o jego najlepszych przyjaciołach, Antonio i Gilbert właśnie zatoczyli się do baru. Cóż Gilbert zatoczył się, Antonio nie zataczał się gdy robił swój dziwny skaczący krok. _

- Hej, Frenchie! To był wspaniały pomysł przyjść tutaj, zagilbisty ja jest najbardziej zadowolony.

To Francis wymyślił by przyprowadzić tutaj jego przyjaciół. I tak był w drodze do klubu kiedy znalazł Antonia przed jego apartamentem w hotelu, płaczącego przez to jak „Jego mały Lovi"zamknął przed nim ich pokój. Biorąc pod uwagę to, że to wydarzyło się tego dnia już trzeci raz, Francis domyślił się, że Lovino był poważny. Więc zadzwonił po Gilberta i razem zaciągnęli ich rozpaczającego przyjaciela do kluba. Teraz kilka godzin i wiele drinków później, Gilbert był całkowicie pijany, a Antonio i Francis na najlepszej drodze do tego.

- Yeah! To z pewnością odwróciło moją uwagę od Lo...

- Shhhhh mon petite.

Francis sięgnął i położył palec na ustach Antonia, patrząc przez ramię Hiszpana i puszczając oczko, kiedy Gilbert przewracał oczami.

- Jeśli teraz zaczniesz o nim myśleć tylko się zasmucisz.

- Taa, po myśl o czym zagilbistym jak ja, albo seksownym jak Matthew!

Francis, który właśnie pił prawie wypluł swój drink na bar.

- Co właśnie powiedziałeś o mon cher?

- Cooo? Twój syn-brat jest tak cholernie seksownym facetem, że powinien być tak nazywany. To źle, że go tu nie ma, moglibyśmy spędzić jakiś czas razem, Z MOIMI PIĘCIOMA METRAMI!

Prusak szybko rozpuścił się w pijackim śmiechu.

- Jeny, Gilbo ¿podría callar o tych całych pięciu metrach na jedną noc.

- Szczerze, Gilbert, nie mam pojęcia co on w tobie widzi.

- HAHA oboje wiecie, że on coś widzi!

Francis spojrzał na swój zegarek._ Hah, już pierwsza._

_- __Taa, on coś widzi. Teraz jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko, pójdę znaleźć te bliźniaczki, z którymi byłem wcześniej i zakończę moją noc właściwie. Antonio masz dodatkowy klucz do mojego pokoju więc możesz spać na kanapie jeśli nie dostaniesz się do swojego._

- Taa, aha.

Wnioskując z rozpaczy na jego twarzy, Francis mógł powiedzieć, ze Antonio uważał, iż szanse na to są naprawdę maleńkie. _Aww, biedaczek musiał znowu porównać Lovino do pomidora. A można pomyśleć, że powinien się nauczyć._

_- __Umm, Francis, zauważyłeś, że te bliźniaczki są facetami i są tylko ubrani jak dziewczyny, tak?_

- Rzeczywiście, najdroższy Gilbercie, Michelle i Stacey, albo Michael i Steve, są mężczyznami i tak wiem to.

- Uhh, Francis jesteś naprawdę obrzydliwy.

- Haha, wiem też, mon ami, że masturbujesz się do zdjęcia Mathieu, które zrobiłeś kiedy ukrywałeś się w krzakach przed jego domem.

I z tym opuścił bar, zostawiając jednego przyjaciela jąkającego gniewnie i drugiego śmiejącego się tak mocno, że aż spadł ze stołka. Był pewien, ze skończy płacąc później za ten komentarz, ale teraz wszystko było idealne. 

* * *

*Wszelkie tłumaczenia pochodzą od autora


End file.
